


Babysittin' by Corporal Katz

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Babies, Crack, Drabble, Mild Language, Shapeshifting, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hastur and Ligur have brief custody of baby!Adam... Crack!fic and slight squick ahoy! (Not chan!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysittin' by Corporal Katz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Babysittin' by Corporal Katz

Summary: Hastur and Ligur have brief custody of baby!Adam... Crack!fic and slight squick ahoy! (Not chan!)  
Categories: Drabbles Characters:  Adam  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  Language (mild)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 132 Read: 129  
Published: 12 Mar 2006 Updated:12 Mar 2006

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The wicker basket sat between Hastur and Ligur on the damp graveyard grass, as the two demons waited impatiently for their colleague.

"Shit." Hastur looked down with disdain at the infant Hell Spawn. He lightly kicked the side of the basket with his shoe. "It's crying again."

Ligur sniffed wetly and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jumper. "And what the bloody 'ell d'you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Feed it or somethin'? _just shut it up._ "

The pudgy demon grumbled darkly and sat down on the wet ground. He picked up the baby with disgust and lifted the hem of his jumper.

That little Flash Bastard isn't the only demon who could change his shape.

 

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=244>


End file.
